


DRAGON

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Implied Relationships, Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru has a preference when it came to his games.





	DRAGON

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer I do not play the game and my knowledge is limited to the fanpedia of the game, my apologies for any incorrect information. This is pure fiction and for funs sake. Thanks.

Yuzuru has a preference when it came to his games. It is almost always was some kind of Fantasy game. His favourite over the years had grown to be Fire Emblem. He ended up even mentioning it in a couple of interviews and he watched with delight how the gaming world appreciated his choice for leisure time. He had seen countless tweets of big gamers and even the creators themselves, expressing their happiness that “Yuzuru Hanyu plays Fire Emblem”. 

Many were trying to guess the reasons for his choice, which characters he may like, find him in the game to check the statistics of his characters but Yuzuru wouldn’t let them know. No, because it may be a trivial excuse to play a game. Yuzuru jumped on his bed with his Nintendo Switch in hand and started his game. His smile grew brighter and brighter when he saw the dragon flying past on the screen, playing the intro.

“So pretty…” He mumbled and had to control his excitement. Yes, Yuzuru Hanyu played some of his games only for the sake of having a pet dragon. But that is something he would rather not admit to the gaming world or his fans.


End file.
